marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * * * * As part of the Fantastic Four Pack ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * * Marvel Knights ** As part of the Marvel Knights Pack ** ** ** * Spider-Verse ** ** ** ** * ** As part of the X-Men Pack ** As part of the Free DLC ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * * * ** ** Nova Millenians ** Nova Denarians ** Nova Centurions * * * Asgardian Warriors * * * * ** ** * Villains: * ** ** A.I.M. Soldiers * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * * * ** Hand Ninjas ** Hand Mystics * ** ** * ** * * * * ** ** Kree Soldiers ** Kree Lieutenants * * ** * * * * Raft Prisoners * * ** Infinity Sentinel * * ** Ultron Sentries ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ****** ***** **** ***** ****** *** **** **** ** ** *** ** Kree Ship ** *** ** *** Castle Hela ** *** Collector's Gallery ** ** Heart of Infinity Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Infinity Armor Vehicles: * * * * | Story = The story opens on the Guardians of the Galaxy, who have recently been blacklisted from another planet due to Rocket attempting to steal their most priceless artifact. Their ship detects a powerful energy signature, leading them to a hidden ship. Inside, they are confronted by a squadron of Kree soldiers led by Nebula and Ronan the Accuser, both furious with the Guardians for giving away their location. It's soon revealed that Nebula and Ronan were hiding the six Infinity Stones from Thanos. However, the ship is suddenly attacked by Proxima Midnight, leading an army of Outriders. Before the villains can take the Stones, Star-Lord grabs the Space Stone, wishing for his team and the Stones to be somewhere safe. This sends the Guardians to The Raft on Earth, where the prisoners are breaking out of their cells. They soon encounter Spider-Man, teaming up with him to help lock them back up. Outside, they are confronted by Sandman, who they manage to subdue with the fire suppression system. Spider-Man reveals that they are on their own, as they need to keep the force field on to keep the more dangerous villains in. Just then, Nick Fury arrives with Black Widow, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Crystal, Falcon, Hulk, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor and Wolverine in tow, all of whom were teleported in by Lockjaw. Nick reveals that thanks to Star-Lord, the Infinity Stones have been scattered across the Earth. Star-Lord still has the Space Stone with him, however. The heroes continue through the Raft, later encountering Green Goblin, who frees Venom and Electro to stall them. In the ensuing fight, Electro is weakened, so Venom eats him to boost his own power. Once defeated, Venom is convinced to put aside his hatred of Spider-Man to help protect the world. After meeting Luke Cage and putting away more prisoners, the heroes find Ms. Marvel, Spider-Gwen and Miles Morales, all of whom think they are facing more prisoners thanks to Mysterio's manipulation. After freeing them from his control, the heroes head to the control room, where they encounter Doctor Octopus attempting lower the force field. After foiling him, they head to the roof, where Green Goblin reveals that he has the Time Stone, using its power to fight the heroes. However, he loses control and gets stuck in a time loop before being pulled into a time portal and seeing a vision of the future where the Black Order has brought Thanos all the Stones, having seemingly destroyed all of his opposition with their power. Star-Lord takes the Stone from the shell-shocked Goblin, while Luke Cage reveals that Jessica Jones has tracked down a lead-- Kingpin has come into possession of an unusual gem, possibly another Infinity Stone. The heroes meet Jessica in the city, where she reveals Kingpin has taken refuge in Shadowland, where The Hand has allied with him. The other members of The Defenders, Daredevil and Iron Fist, are already inside. As they navigate Shadowland's numerous traps, the heroes meet up with the other Defenders. When they encounter Elektra, however, they find that the Hand's mystics have summoned an ancient, malevolent entity, using the assassin's body as its vessel. Once freed from its control, Elektra joins the heroes. Upon reaching Kingpin's trophy room, they are confronted by Bullseye. Once defeated, he retreats. Eventually, the heroes confront Kingpin himself, only to discover he does not have one of the Stones, but rather a mysterious gem that enhances his physical strength. Upon his defeat, Iron Man takes the odd gem to Avengers Tower for analysis. At Avengers Tower, Vision helps Iron Man study the gem, known as "ISO-8", learning that it has the power to enhance the abilities of anyone who possesses it and that it is generated in the presence of sources of immense cosmic power, such as the Infinity Stones. Before they can get any more information, the tower is attacked by Ultron and his sentries, while the tower's own defenses suddenly go haywire. As they help repair the damage to the tower's defenses, the heroes encounter Wasp and help her fend off some drones. On the roof, the heroes confront Ultron, who has the Mind Stone. Ultron reveals that the Stone had allowed him to bypass the limitations of his mind, allowing him knowledge formerly beyond his reach. The heroes manage to defeat Ultron, who tells them that the battle has only just begun and he has bigger plans for them before deactivating. This ominous warning is immediately followed by the sudden appearance of Ultimo. Since Ultimo's mind had already been deleted, Ultron is able to take control of his body with little effort. Before Ultron-Ultimo can do too much damage, Hawkeye arrives in a Quinjet with Ant-Man, who turns into Giant-Man to keep the Synthezoid occupied. Vision and the heroes use the distraction to breach Ultron's firewalls and bury his mind deep within the Mind Stone. However, it turns out his last action of searching for a new host body inadvertently activated a squadron of Sentinels. The heroes arrive at the Xavier Mansion, where Colossus and Cyclops are already fighting off the Sentinels. Nightcrawler and Psylocke join the fight as well, having previously launched an attack on the Hellfire Club with Beast. Once the Sentinels are dealt with, Beast lands the X-Jet, revealing that the Hellfire Club had the Power Stone in their possession. A stray Sentinel attacks and identifies the Stone as an alternate power source, using it to transform into the Infinity Sentinel. Despite the heroes' best efforts to destroy it, the Infinity Sentinel doesn't stay down for long. However, as it gets back up, Magneto arrives and tears it apart with his powers. Accompanying him are Mystique and Juggernaut. Cyclops proposes an alliance, but Magneto refuses, flinging both him and Cyclops into the trees nearby. Afterwards, Magneto sends the rest of the heroes into the mansion before ordering Juggernaut to demolish the building. In doing so, the mystically-empowered bruiser chases the X-Men and the other heroes around. When he plows his way through the kitchen, he ends up drawing the ire of Deadpool for ruining taco night. Once Juggernaut is defeated, Mystique attempts use the Danger Room's simulations to kill the heroes, to no avail. Then, Magneto finishes destroying the mansion by lifting the entire building off of its foundation with the help of the Power Stone. After the ensuing battle, Proxima arrives to take the Infinity Stones, this time with Corvus Glaive at her side. Magneto relents to an alliance with the heroes. However, the two villains prove too powerful for them to handle, even with the Power Stone, so everyone escapes with through a portal to another dimension opened by Scarlet Witch. The heroes end up in the Dark Dimension, where they find Elsa Bloodstone fighting off a swarm of Mindless Ones. Elsa explains rifts to the Dark Dimension have been popping up on Earth and she jumped in to hold back the tide of monsters. Thus, the heroes begin to seal the rifts. While attempting to close one that leads to Hell, Ghost Rider drives through and joins their cause. Later, the heroes find Doctor Strange widening one of the rifts. As it turns out, he is under Dormammu's control. After being given a sound beating, Doctor Strange manages to expel Dormammu's influence and seal the rift. Strange explains that Dormammu has the Reality Stone and is seeking to use its power to merge their universe with the Dark Dimension. Later, Loki appears before them, wishing to test some ISO-8 crystals he collected. Once defeated, he surrenders the ISO-8, intrigued by the idea of an alliance as he leaves. The heroes later fight and apparently destroy Dormammu, claiming the Reality Stone. However, Dormammu begins reforming, since his power is endless in the Dark Dimension. Doctor Strange combines the power of the Reality Stone with his magic, opening a portal back to the normal universe. Unfortunately, this also drops them in the Inhuman city of Attilan. Queen Medusa is not pleased to find outsiders in her kingdom. Crystal attempts to reason with her, but Medusa remains adamant, claiming that she will continue to do so unless the heroes can convince the Inhuman king, Black Bolt, otherwise. Just then, Gorgon arrives, gravely wounded with a swarm of Alpha Primitives hot on his heels, forcing everyone to put the matter on hold. In the infirmary, the heroes meet Thane, the half-Inhuman son of Thanos. Thane explains that he sought refuge in Attilan to escape the wrath of his father. As Gorgon recovers, he reveals that Maximus is staging another coup. The heroes help defeat Maximus, earning the Inhumans' trust. Just then, they get an S.O.S. over the Avengers' radio-- it's Winter Soldier is calling for backup in Wakanda. He had infiltrated A.I.M., but when he learned they had the Soul Stone, he blew his cover and took it. Arriving in Wakanda via Lockjaw, the heroes take out numerous A.I.M. soldiers. They are soon joined by Storm. Attempting to race accross a bridge into the city, they are confronted by Klaw, who uses his sonic cannon to blast the bridge and send them into a temple below. Traversing the jungle outside, the heroes meet Black Panther, who guides them to the palace. However, not only has Klaw beaten them there, but he has also taken Winter Soldier captive, under orders to keep them occupied long enough for M.O.D.O.K. to complete his experiment, in exchange for the throne of Wakanda. Defeated, Klaw flees and Winter Soldier decides to stay behind to hold off A.I.M. reinforcements. With the aid of the Dora Milaje, the heroes make their way to the palace. Once they get there, however, M.O.D.O.K uses the Soul Stone to steal the souls of the Dora Milaje, putting them under his control. The heroes soon end up in an underground burial chamber known as the Necropolis, where M.O.D.O.K. steals the souls of his own A.I.M. soldiers to power up. However, he is defeated, prompting Black Panther to use the Stone to summon the spirits of ancient Wakandan warriors. This intimidates M.O.D.O.K. into fleeing. The Soul Stone is encased in amber by Thane, along with the other five Stones. Thane notes he can hear the Stones whispering to him for freedom. To the frustration of the heroes, Proxima and Corvus show up again, this time with Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian and Supergiant as well. The assembled Black Order proceeds to give chase. Black Panther buys the heroes time by locking them in a sacred chamber filled with predictions of the future. The Black Order breaks in with the help of Ebony Maw, only for Thane to offer them the Stones and his own life on exchange for sparing the heroes. Ebony recognizes Thane as Thanos' offspring and takes the deal. Proxima uses the Space Stone to spirit the heroes away. Arriving in a barren wasteland, Thor identifies their current location as Hel. They must met with Hela, ruler of Hel, in order to escape. Along the way, they meet Valkyrie, who helps guide them to Hela's palace. Meeting Hela at her throne, the Goddess of Death is not pleased to have unwanted guests. Valkyrie notes that the path to Asgard is closed. Hela explains Asgard is currently under attack, summoning Surtur to fight the heroes before leaving to collect fresh souls. With Hela gone, the path to Asgard has reopened, allowing Thor to summon the Bifrost and transport everyone to the rainbow bridge. Here, the heroes defeat Surtur, with Thor landing the final blow, sending the lord of Muspelheim plummeting into the abyss below. Entering Asgard, the heroes find HYDRA has taken over. They meet Loki, who reveals he attempted an alliance with HYDRA to collect ISO-8. However, HYDRA double-crossed him to collect the ISO-8 for themselves. In Odin's throne room, Red Skull and Hela await the heroes. Using the rainbow-colored ISO-8 to power up, Red Skull fights the heroes. Once defeated, Red Skull has his soul taken by Hela and placed in the Destroyer in a second attempt to kill the heroes. However, Odin returns after quelling a Frost Giant rebellion, stopping the Destroyer and putting Red Skull's soul back in its proper body. Hela retreats with Red Skull. Using his powers of devination, Odin warns the heroes that the Black Order has attacked Knowhere and that Thanos will not be far behind. When the heroes arrive in Knowhere, the place is being assailed by a swarm of Outriders, the Nova Corps struggling to hold them off. Cosmo arrives and helps guide the heroes through Knowhere. After quelling the Outrider invasion, the heroes begin reclaiming the Infinity Stones from the Black Order. First, they confront Ebony Maw for the Soul Stone. Next, they defeat Supergiant and take the Mind Stone. After defeating Cull Obsidian and taking back the Power Stone, Cull sends the heroes flying by causing a huge explosion. Fortunately, Doctor Strange shields them from the blast with a protective spell. The heroes' next battle is against Corvus Glaive, who holds the Reality Stone. Once they defeat him, he is sent hurtling off into space. Finally, the heroes fight Proxima Midnight, who is in possession of the Space Stone. Once she is defeated, however, she warps in the rest of the Black Order. Just before they can fight, Thane stops everything with the Time Stone. He sees value in the Black Order, pondering what all of the assembled warriors could do together, before echoes of memories remind him that he's not Thanos. As if on cue, Thanos shows up and claims all of the Stones. With the Gauntlet completed, the Mad Titan warps all of the heroes to Sanctuary for the final battle. Once Thanos is defeated, Thane arrives. He takes the Gauntlet for himself, using it to summon and equip the Infinity Armor. Now bent on destroying the current universe and creating a perfect one in its place, he transports all present to the Heart of Infinity, where the Stones were created, for the true final battle. Thanos decides he has no choice but to ally himself with the heroes to defeat Thane. Upon doing so, Thane loses control of the Armor's omnipotent power. Thanos points out that the Infinity Armor is far too powerful for any mortal being to contain, stating there was a reason he chose to wear only the Gauntlet, The heroes beg Thanos to save Thane, at first hesitant after attacking him, but ultimately deciding to do so. He proceeds to grab Thane and apparently kill him, leaving just the Infinity Stones. The heroes take them and hide them across the universe in the event of Thanos's return. | Cast = * Adam Harrington - Groot, Lockjaw * Allegra Clark - Spider-Gwen * Ashly Burch - Nebula * Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil * Brandon Paul Ellis - Drax the Destroyer * Bumper Robinson - Falcon * Chris Cox - Hawkeye, Colossus * Crispin Freeman - Gorgon * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro * David Shaughnessy - Klaw * David Kaye - Vision, Corvus Glaive, Mysterio * Diedrich Bader - Maximus * Dwight Shultz - Odin * Eric Loomis - Iron Man * Erica Lindbeck - Captain Marvel, Psylocke * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Beast * Hynden Walch - Supergiant * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Thanos * Jamieson Price - Surtur * James Arnold Taylor - Cosmo * Jason Spisak - Loki * Jim Meskimen - Ultron, Ultimo * Jesse Burch - Cull Obsidian * Josh Keaton - Ant-Man * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther, Luke Cage, Ronan * John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury * Johnny Yong Bosch - Iron Fist * Laura Bailey - Black Widow * Liam O'Brien - Doctor Strange, Nightcrawler, Black Bolt, Red Skull, Destroyer * Kari Wahlgren - Wasp, Elsa Bloodstone, Proxima Midnight * Kat Cressida - Elektra * Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch * Kathreen Khavari - Ms. Marvel * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Valkyrie * Mary Faber - Crystal, Medusa * Mara Junot - Storm * Nadji Jeter - Ultimate Spider-Man * Nika Futterman - Hela * Nolan North - Rocket Raccoon, Deadpool * Peter Lurie - Juggernaut * Phil LaMarr - Dormammu * Ray Chase - Winter Soldier * Richard Epcar - Sandman * Rick D. Wasserman - Thor * Robbie Daymond - Nova, Thane * Scott Porter - Star-Lord, Cyclops * Steven Blum - Wolverine, Venom, Green Goblin, Bullseye, Ghost Rider * Sumalee Montano - Mystique * Tara Strong - Jessica Jones * Tom Kane - Magneto * Todd Haberkorn - Ebony Maw * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora * Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K. * William Salyers - Doctor Octopus * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man | Notes = * Despite being set as a sequel of the previous 2 games, It actually takes place in an entirely different universe altogether. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel video games Gallery MARVEL ULTIMATE ALLIANCE 3 The Black Order - Announcement Trailer (Nintendo Switch™) Captain Marvel joins Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 for Nintendo Switch! MARVEL ULTIMATE ALLIANCE 3 The Black Order E3 2019 Trailer }}